Real Love
by pretty Luthien
Summary: AU (KK) Kaoru's father is a wealthy landowner, but growing old and weak, her mother is trying to get her married to any rich man available, but her heart belongs to one certain rurouni...
1. The Letter

So, this is my first fic ever, the story is set around the early 1800's, as you may be aware after reading a bit of the story. I've been wanting to do this for a while now, and I hope you enjoy this =P. Please review! Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, or any of its characters.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
My sweet Kaoru:  
  
Our search has lead us to Mexico, where we have a good probability to find what we have been searching, and I hope to be at your side soon, and if all goes well, ask your father your hand in marriage. I wish you could be here beside me, enjoying the beauties of this country, I've learned so many things, known so many cultures since I left your side, your memory is what keeps me going on this foreign, but wonderful countries. I long to see your smiling face, and I'm glad to know that I'll soon be with you again, just a few more days and we'll be together again. Be sure that my heart will always be with you, forever,  
  
Himura Kenshin PS. Tell Misao her Aoshi-sama is safe.  
  
Kaoru read the letter over and over again, being happy knowing her beloved rurouni was okay and that he would be back soon, and then they could get married, once he got enough money to ask her parents.  
  
Kaoru's father was a very powerful Japanese lord, but as time passed, he was getting older and sicker, and her older brother, Sano, lost a lot of money gambling and owed lots of money as well. Kaoru´s mother was always trying to get her married to any rich, powerful, and of course, respectable young man around. Misao, her cousin lived with them, since her parents died by a terrible disease ten years ago, she and Sano were the only people to know about Kenshin, supporting Kaoru in every possible way.  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes and remembered the time she met Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru had ran away from a party where her mother had scolded her terribly after rejecting a 40 year old fat, ugly and very rich man. She was lost, in a part of town where she had never been before, mainly due to its reputation of being a dangerous and non-respectable place. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice she had run into a very dark alley. "My, my. if it isn't Kamiya Kaoru." said a voice behind her. "Who are you?" asked Kaoru defensively "Someone of no importance. don't worry, I'll return you to your father, once he pays enough." the man stepped out of the shadows, he had a very evil grin on his face. "And once we've played with her a little bit." said another evil looking man, followed by 5 more men, all laughing. "My father will give you nothing" she said looking around to find something she could use as a weapon. "Of course he will pay to get his only daughter back" said one of the men approaching her. "Stay back" warned Kaoru "Oh, you're not afraid of me are you?" he said, when suddenly Kaoru kicked him on the stomach. "You little bitch!" he said slapping her hard, which made Kaoru fall to the dirty ground, then,he grabbed her hand forcefully, "I'll be the first one to taste you" he said. Kaoru winced at his touch. "That is no way to treat a lady" said a voice behind them, Kaoru was surprised to see a short, red haired man draw out a sakabatou, she closed her eyes fearing the sight of blood, which she thought would be drawn from the red head. She heard cries of pain, and when she opened her eyes again, the evil looking men were on the floor. "Here" said the red haired man offering Kaoru his hand, when she took it, he spoke again, "Might I escort you home Miss? Its dangerous for a Lady like yourself to be wandering around this place at night" his voice came out kindly. Kaoru noticed her beautiful and elegant red ball gown was not something to be seen every day in those kind of places. "I don't want to go back there" she said almost in a whisper, but loud enough for him to hear, she was still shocked from what just happened. "I'm Kenshin, Himura Kenshin" Kaoru looked up and smiled at the stranger's kind attitude, and answered "Kamiya Kaoru" Kenshin led her out of the alley and into the dark streets, no one would dare go out at that time of the night. "We should at least get out of this place." Pointed out Kenshin with a smile. Kaoru found herself melting with his smile and losing herself in the depths of his eyes.  
  
Kaoru smiled at the memory. how she needed to see him, how she needed to be with him, to be held in his strong arms. She really missed him. 


	2. The Western world

Chapter 2  
  
"Kaoru-chan, are you there?" came a voice from outside her room  
  
"Hai! Come in Misao" answered Kaoru.  
  
The door opens and in comes Misao with her usual smile.  
  
"Guess what?" said Kaoru  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just got a letter from Kenshin!"  
  
"Really? And what does he say?" asked Misao  
  
"They're in Mexico" Kaoru answered, "And he says Aoshi is fine" Kaoru smiled seeing her cousin's face.  
  
"Breakfast is ready" said Misao after remembering what she had come to tell her cousin. Kaoru got up and followed her cousin towards the door. "Great! I'm starving!" she said "Yeah." answered Misao and walked towards the dining room.  
  
"O haio gozaimasu" said Kaoru politely addressing her mother and brother.  
  
"We were waiting for you two, what the hell were you doing?" said Sano  
  
"For God's sake Sanosuke! Mind your manners and your language!" exclaimed Kamiya Fujiko, a slender, elegant, but beautiful auburn haired woman.  
  
"Sorry mother" answered Sano almost mockingly.  
  
"Okaa-san, what happened to our old dining room?" asked Kaoru  
  
"Well of course we got rid of it, Western styles are the fashion these days, my dear, you didn't think we'd keep our house in such a traditional Japanese manner" answered Fujiko.  
  
"But we're Japanese!" Kaoru was shocked.  
  
"Well, yes my dear, but Western countries are much more modern and civilized, in fact, I was talking to your father the other day, and we were thinking it would be wise for you to go to Europe to study, what about France? Or England perhaps?"  
  
"I'll go wherever Kaoru-chan goes" exclaimed Misao.  
  
"Well, of course Misao-san will HAVE to go with you, and maybe Sano, so he can learn some manners" said Fujiko matter-of-factly.  
  
"Misao-chan, we're going nowhere, I'm staying right here" said Kaoru, "Now, if you please Mother, I'd like to finish my breakfast without worrying about other countries."  
  
"Oh come on, Jou-chan! Don't tell me you don't want to see the Western world!"  
  
"It would be nice to visit it" answered Kaoru  
  
"Then how about a little vacation, Kaoru dear?" asked her mother "England must be a very beautiful place, and your brother may pick up some gentlemanly behavior"  
  
"Oh yes! That would be wonderful!"exclaimed Misao excitedly.  
  
"Well. I like the sound of it" answered Kaoru  
  
"Good dear, I'll start making preparations so you can spend a good time there, and, if you are lucky enough, maybe you can meet an English rich and powerful Lord" said Fujiko.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We're going to see the Western world!" Misao said excitedly, and turned to look at her cousin, who looked thoughtful and troubled, "What's wrong Kaoru- chan?" she finally asked after a while.  
  
"I was just thinking about mother, you know, about her obsession with the Western world, and wanting me to marry a rich and powerful man, I mean, its obvious that the only reason she wants me to go to Britain is so I can meet an English lord and make a good marriage" Kaoru said  
  
"And that's what's troubling you?"  
  
"Well, not exactly, you see, what would my mother say when Kenshin comes and asks my parents my hand in marriage? I know Kenshin is great and noble and good, but, he is penniless, and has no social status."  
  
Misao frowned, "But all that's going to change!!!" she said  
  
Kaoru turned to look at her, and Misao continued, "Kenshin, Aoshi, Soujiro, Megumi and the rest have gone so Kenshin can have his inheritance, do you think Kenshin will return as the penniless rurouni that left the country? No!!! He will come back as one of the most powerful men that ever existed! And your parents will accept him, no doubt about it"  
  
Kaoru smiled and hugged Misao "Thank you Misao, I wish you luck with Aoshi too." She said to her blushing cousin, "Kaoru-chan! What are you talking about?" exclaimed Misao. "You didn't honestly think I haven't realized about you two" answered Kaoru  
  
"Well. you know. its nothing." Misao was bright red, "I mean, he doesn't even like me that way" and her expression changed, then she spoke again, "Nothing will ever happen between us." She said before turning and leaving towards her room.  
  
"No, Misao, I'm sure you're wrong" said Kaoru, looking after her cousin, "very wrong". 


End file.
